Elizabeth Saltzman
Elizabeth Rose Parker '''is the daughter of the late Josie Parker. She is the adoptive daughter of Malachai Parker, the step-daughter of Katherine North, the step-granddaughter of Brandon North, the niece of Kaiaphas Parker and Grayson Parker. '''Lizzie Parker is a member of the Parker Family and the North Family, '''by birthright a member of the '''Gemini Coven and a member of the North Coven. Early History Josie Parker and her husband slept together a conceived a child. Kaiaphas revealed the Josie was indeed pregnant. However Grayson, the baby's uncle stabs Josie in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the baby. Personality Even when she was a baby, Lizzie was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Elizabeth, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Kai when he said that both Elizabeth and Lizzie were fighters. Both times it is implied that Lizzie inherited this trait from her mother who got it herself from her own father, Lizzie's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Kaiaphas says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. Lizzie seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Lizzie has gained one of her mother's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family including Grayson. Physical Appearance According to Brandon, Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Elizabeth blissfully implies that Lily has inherited her father's eyes. Now, she has long brown hair and brown eyes. She is seen in light colored shirts, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Powers and Abilities Since five years of being hidden from the world, she's been able to heal insect wings with no formal training, with her bracelet removed. However, Lizzie has stated that she figured some things about magic herself though has expressed that she cannot control it. It is worthy to note that Lizzie has detected these events while still wearing her bracelet that blocks her power. While other children were unconscious as a result of being tied to a spell that was draining their energy, Lizzie was able to retain her consciousness until her magic sealing bracelet was removed by Kai. Lizzie has managed to counter the boundary spell cast by her grandfather Brandon on Grayson. She would later use her telekinesis to break the salt circle that bound the spirit of a witch to the mortal plane, sending her back to the Ancestral Plane, and returned her father back to his body. Weaknesses Lizzie wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. Relationships * Elizabeth and Kai (Father and Daughter/Close Allies) * Elizabeth and Katherine (Step-Mother and Step-Daughter) * Elizabeth and Brandon (Step-Grandfather and Step-Granddaughter/Close Allies) * Elizabeth and Kaiaphas (Niece and Uncle/Allies) * Elizabeth and Grayson (Niece and Uncle/Enemies) * Elizabeth and Joshua (Grandfather and Granddaughter/Enemies) * Elizabeth and The Gemini Coven (Coven/Enemies) * Kai, Katherine and Lizzie (Parents and Daughter/Close Family) Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old Testament'Elizabeth' was mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of this name; Queen Elizabeth II. * Parker is a English family name, derived from the Old French with the meaning "keeper of the park". Gallery